Przebacz
by rogne
Summary: powiadają, że pierwszy grzech zrodził się pytaniem...


Zegar głuchą przestrogą zawył północ i jakby na ten znak zamilkły ulice; nawet deszczowe chmury przeszły spokojnie nad miastem nie roniąc ani kropli. Blady półksiężyc spoglądał ironiczne na nagie drzewa pamiętając, że to już jesień i całe życie świata chyli się ku zachodowi. Cisza – obrzeża miasta zawsze okryte były ciszą, a szczególnie w takie chłodne noce jak ta, kiedy nawet bezdomni zwyciężając w sobie resztki honoru szukali miejsca w przytułkach lub okupowali ławki pobliskiego dworca. Między labiryntami brudnych ulic przechadzał się wiatr świszcząc w oknach dwupiętrowych budynków.

Wtem od strony dworca dało się słyszeć pospieszne kroki. Obcasy z przeraźliwym stukotem przemierzały martwe ulice. Kobieta w krótkim, szafirowym płaszczyku wbiegła w ciemną uliczkę co chwila oglądając się jakby sprawdzając czy ci dwaj mężczyźni, którzy szli za nią, wciąż jeszcze tam są. Odetchnęła widząc jedynie pustą ulicę. Zwolniła kroku. Idąc dalej słuchała jak chodniki kałuż chlupotał pod jej stopami i jak w tych kałużach odbijało się światło latarń. Jedna z nich zamigotała słabym światłem i po chwili zgasła zupełnie.

Zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej i nuta niepokoju ponownie owładnęła kobietą. Ścisnęła mocniej torebkę i skręciła w boczną uliczkę – _już nie daleko_, pomyślała i w tym samym momencie ujrzała przed sobą tych samych dwóch mężczyzn, których widziała na dworcu. Jeden z nich wysoki, z długimi blond włosami opadającymi bezwładnie na plecy, patrzył na nią szyderczym spojrzeniem. Ten drugi, łysawe (trudno go nazwać człowiekiem) indywiduum w przydługim, brudnym płaszczu, który owijał jego nikczemną postać, stał z rękami w kieszeniach. Uśmiechnął się ukazując bezzębną szczękę.

Kobieta cofnęła się. Chciała krzyczeć, ale z jej ust nie wyszedł żaden dźwięk, jedynie jej wargi zadrżały widocznie. Cofała się aż do chwili gdy jej plecy uderzyły o wilgotną ścianę budynku. Rzuciła okiem na boki – żadnego wyjścia. Jej walące serce o mało nie wyskoczyło z piersi, a oddech zamarł na widok tych dwóch z wolna idących w jej kierunku. Czuła jak nieubłagalnie zbliża się przykry koniec. Zamknęła oczy. Zdawało jej się, że słyszy ciszę i ten szyderczy śmiech napastników.

Trzask. Usłyszała krzyk, przeraźliwy wrzask, coś, co w pierwszej chwili przypominało błaganie o litość. Chwilę potem rozległ się drugi trzask, po którym nastała cisza.

Otworzyła oczy. Cofnęła się na widok dwóch bezwładnych ciał. Spojrzała dalej; tam, z wciąż jeszcze dymiącym pistoletem stał on – młody mężczyzna w długim, czarnym płaszczu, który całkiem zakrywał jego postać. Trzęsąc się na wiotkich nogach, kobieta patrzyła jak jego ręka bezwładnie opada przy boku. Podniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na nią spod mroku kaptura. Nie widziała jego twarzy, widziała natomiast kosmyki jego czarnych włosów lśniących odcieniem granatu. Strach, który czuła był już jedynie strachem minionej chwili.

W porównaniu do tamtych dwóch, ten człowiek wydawał się jej najłagodniejszym stworzeniem jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Chciała pytać kim jest, jednak jej gardło ścisnęło się jakby pod naporem zewnętrznej siły, a serce zakołatało mocniej gdy patrzyła jak nieznajomy odwraca się i powoli oddala się od niej. Wyciągnęła rękę próbując go zatrzymać, ale jedno spojrzenie w dół powstrzymało ją przed czymkolwiek; natomiast odwróciła się i pobiegła w przeciwnym kierunku mając nadzieję, że jeszcze go kiedyś spotka.

Tymczasem człowiek ten wlókł się martwą ulicą ściskając w ręku zimną stal. Nie bardzo chciał wracać teraz do domu, a raczej miejsca, które domem nazywał. Od kiedy pojawiły się te wyrzuty sumienia było mu coraz trudniej żyć – a nie spodziewał się, że życie jest takie trudne. Jego ranne serce targane niemożliwymi emocjami krzyczało do nieba o ratunek, ale on nie nadchodził. Wtedy to zadawał pytanie, które czarną nutą odbijało się echem w jego niespokojnym duchu: dlaczego?

Gdy szedł tak z pewnym żalem wypisanym na twarzy wiatr dmuchnął mu w twarz zrzucając kaptur. Naraz potargał długie do ramion włosy; przypomniał o swoim istnieniu.

Mężczyzna, o dobrych rysach pogrążony był w wielkim smutku nawet jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy, w których grał zawsze blask burzowego nieba teraz pokryte były mgłą.

Jego chwiejny krok, zbyt wolny, nie pasował do niego. Był to krok zrujnowanego człowieka, ale wciąż – tylko człowieka.

Zatrzymał się słuchając śpiewu wiatru. Usłyszał pieśń zaczynającą się od słów: „Jak długo jeszcze…" – miała to być prośba o przebaczenie grana na złą nutę. Podniósł oczy ku górze - chmury.

"Panie, ześlij dobry deszcz" szepnął czekając na Słońce.


End file.
